


Kingdom Hearts: Trip to Enchantia

by Mara360



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara360/pseuds/Mara360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is a very special day for the King and Queen of Enchantia: It's their one-year marriage anniversary! But when an evil witch shows up with her army of Heartless, can Sofia overcome the darkness with her wits? Or will she require a special boy and his enchanted item to fend them off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Crasher

Being a princess was not an easy shift, though Sofia had grown into the role quite well. She was kind, courteous, smart, cute, and a very, very quick learner. Through many trials she learned many things about being a princess, but also how to be a good person. Though she had help from Princesses of Heart thanks to her magical necklace, the Amulet of Alvalor. Though she knew it bestowed magic upon the bearer, she did not know that the Amulet protected her from many dangers as well. From small things to large monsters, Sofia and those around her were protected. While she was protected, she was also targeted. Cedric, the royal sorcerer wanted it desperately, as did Miss Nettle who turned out to be an evil sorceress. But more threats lurked in the dark, and desperately wanted to obtain that amulet. However, Sofia was unaware of the dangers, and as such was going about her day normally.

Today was a very special day. The one-year anniversary of the king and queen's marriage. Every servant at the castle was pitching in to make the castle immaculate. It wasn't really going so well... But in one wing of the castle, Sofia had reserved a room for King Roland and her mother to be surprised. She'd let a few people in on the secret, but only four other people knew. One of them was with her now, supervising her in case she needed some assistance. A tall, scrawny man in a red robe stood by, a raven on his shoulder.

"Do you need any help, princess?" he asked Sophia, watching as she was reaching to place a cloth tapestry on the wall.

"No, I'm fine, Cedric!" she grunted, standing on her tiptoes. Her tiny body only barely reached a quarter-way to the ceiling.

"You really should let me _help._ " Cedric remarked with a tone of annoyance, emphasizing his last word in a sing-song tone.

"I already said I'm _fine!_ " she mimicked his tone, stretching farther than her body wanted to. Pain shot through her foot as she tried to reach where she was trying to put the banner. Sofia gave a cry of pain and landed on her bottom.

"Oh goodness! Princess Sofia are you alright?!" Cedric asked, rushing to her side.

"Ow... Yes. I think I just pulled a muscle in my foot is all..." she said, using the wall to brace herself as she stood. She tenderly put her foot down and cringed, changing to a smile quickly. "See? Completely fine!"

"Yes, yes, but perhaps you should take a break. You've already done all the other decorations!" Cedric said, not entirely convinced at the little princess' white lie.

"I suppose you're right," Sofia sighed, favoring one foot as she walked over to a chair, "but the banners need to be put up on the wall still."

"I'll get right to it! Just tell me where to put it." Cedric offered, pulling out his wand.

"About halfway up the wall, right next to the windows." Sofia said.

"Er... Right." he said, not questioning how she thought she was going to reach that height by herself. _"Clothus Levitato!"_

And with that, the problem of the cloth tapestries was solved, as was finishing up the room. Everything was white with gold trim. The banners, the walls, and even a tea set that was displayed on the table neatly. There were six chairs that surrounded the table, and six cups to go along with it. Cedric found it a bit odd that there was an extra chair... The room was smaller than most of the other rooms in the castle, but it was perfect for a small gathering. Precisely what Sofia was going for. The floor of the room was white marble, and with the walls it reflected a lot of light. As such, there was only one candle fixture in the center to light up at night. That too was made of gold, and covered in white streamers that Sofia threw on

"Great work, Cedric!" Sofia congratulated while smiling at him.

"Thank you, Princess." he replied, giving a little bow. He almost smiled for a little bit, if it weren't for the doors nearly being slammed off of its hinges. The two jumped and looked to see who had entered the room.

It was only James and Amber, Sofia's step-siblings. They were the other two who knew what their half-sister was planning. "Sofia! Everything looks amazing!" Amber proclaimed, looking around in amazement, her eyes wide like saucers.

"Thank you! I had a little help from Cedric." she said, grinning at the sorcerer, who only blushed from the amount of praise he was receiving today.

"It was nothing..." he mumbled sheepishly, though he loved the praise he received, he was still not used to receiving it from anyone except his mother.

"Did you bring your gifts for mom and dad?" Sofia asked, standing up now that her foot felt better. Her siblings nodded and put the presents on the table off to the side. Each of them had three gifts. "That's a lot of gifts..." Sofia muttered, her eyes akin to saucers.

"Of course~! One for mom, one for dad, and one for both of them!" Amber explained, as though it were a normal thing.

"I only got one for both of them." Sofia said, her present on the table already. She sounded a little worried.

"I'm sure they're going to love whatever you got them." Cedric said, erasing the doubt from her mind.

"Yeah Sofia! You always get the best gifts!" James nearly shouted with enthusiasm.

Sofia gave a tiny smile. A ding from a cuckoo clock chimed and the bird popped out. "Oh no! Bailey-wick will be here any moment! Quick everyone, places!!!"

The guests all hid in their own way, Amber hiding behind the chair, Sofia hiding behind the tea table, James behind the presents and Cedric took to the darkest place as he closed the single windows curtains. Just as they all stood in place they could hear the head servant and the royal parents open the door.

"I wonder why Sofia wants us in this darkened room..." they could hear King Roland say.

"I'm not sure Sire. Sofia only told me to bring you here." Baileywick replied, "Though I have a theory-"

At that moment, Cedric drew back the curtain, and the three children popped out of their hiding spots.

"-that it's a surprise for your marriage anniversary." The head servant said a small smile on his face.

"Surprise~!" the siblings said in unison.

"Happy anniversary!" Sofia added, grinning widely at their parent's stunned faces.

"Sofia, you really shouldn't have..." Miriam said softly, "... It's all so lovely."

"Nonsense!" Amber spoke up, "You deserve the best! Both of you. Though I would have gotten _more_ in here, if the room wasn't so small..."

"These banners look so nice in the light!" the King stated.

"Cedric helped me put them up!" Sofia said, still smiling, looking to the sorcerer, who's face turned a bit more red than before. He didn't even say anything this time, relishing the feeling of being recognized.

"That was very nice of you, Cedric." Roland stated, and only received a nod and tiny "T'was nothing..." in return.

"I have tea and presents set up for you to enjoy!" Sofia said, pulling back one of the few chairs that were seated around. Her mother sat down and she scooted the chair so she could get closer to the table. As soon as everyone was seated around the place, Amber noticed there was one extra chair.

"Cedric, aren't you going to sit down?" Sofia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no I'm fine..." Cedric replied, trying to stay out of the way.

"I insist. You helped us on more than one occasion. You should also join!" Sofia said.

"I really don't think I should...." Cedric stated, "After all, its just for your family."

"You should! Please, Cedric?" Sofia pleaded, giving the magic caster her most deadly weapon: Her cuteness. She gave a slight frown and a worried look. He felt uncomfortable with the looks he was getting now.

"Oh alright fine..." he muttered, making his way to the table and tentatively sat down.

"Before we get to the tea, you should open our presents!" Amber said, "You should pick mine first!"

"No! Pick mine, pick mine! I got you some really neat stuff!" James said, standing up in his usual enthusiasm.

"Why don't we take a look at Sofia's gifts?" Roland said, "We'll take a look at both of your gifts, I promise."

Sofia stood up and brought her lone present to the table. "It's really a gift for both of you. I looked around for a long while before I found a match."

The Queen opened up the gift and pulled out two silver heart-shaped lockets, with one small amethyst in the center. Her mouth opened a little in shock, at a complete loss of words.

"Oh... Sofia, they're beautiful." Roland stated, also a little surprised by how pretty they were.

"Those look like the ones you got for our birthday." Amber stated with surprise, along with her twin looking bug-eyed in comparison.

"They have pictures inside. It's to remember and cherish the love we all share." Sofia said, "Our family portrait on the right, and Cedric and his family on the left!"

Now it was Cedric's turn to be shocked. "M-Me... and my family, Princess?"

Sofia nodded. "Yup! Cedric, you've done some amazing things while I've been here! You've saved us and the kingdom on more than one occasion. As did your dad." She hugged him from where she sat. "You're like... an uncle. An amazing, magical uncle." She looked up with the most innocent look Cedric had ever seen on her face. The magic-caster felt a flutter in his heart, and a pit in his stomach. He was at a complete loss for words. Sofia had no idea of any of the times that he'd tried to take the Amulet? None of them knew? He felt like... Like he was soaring in the clouds and seasick all at the same time. He would have said something, but there came a terrible laugh as the shadows in the room stretched.

"How touching... It almost brings a tear to one's eye..."

The family and the sorcerer looked around, stunned at what they were seeing and hearing. From the shadows stepped a tall woman with a green face and dark horns. She wore a robe of black and purple, carrying a staff and a raven on her shoulder. Green energy flowed around her like flames, and she gave a chilling smile to all of them.

"Maleficent..." Cedric whispered in both fear and awe, cowering a little bit.

The rest of the family's emotions ranged from fear to anger and even a little bit of confusion.

"Maleficent?" Sofia asked confused, looking at the dark and towering woman.

"Yes. She's a very powerful magic user..." Cedric explained, "She's a fairy gone bad and then some... Father and mother told me about her, but I always thought she was a myth!" whispering the last bit in a bit of fear.

"I have come to claim what I desire." Maleficent said with authority, "The Amulet of Alvalor."

The family looked confused, and Sofia tried to put on a brave face as she said, "What makes you think it's here?"

Maleficent chuckled. "It's around your neck dear. I know a magical artifact when I see it." She outstretched her hand. "Give it to me, and I will promise you and your family will be spared from my Heartless."

"No! I wouldn't give it to someone like you!" Sofia said, clutching her hands around the now glowing gem.

Maleficent gained a fierce look. She held her staff up and started to swirl her hand around it. "Then I shall cast a curse upon you and your family-"

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Cedric snarled, standing up and waving his wand. _"Summona Dissaperus!"_

The witch deflected the spell, and the bolt hit the Amulet. A flash of light washed over the land for only a second, and Maleficent laughed as she stood there in her dark glory. She lifted but a finger and she pulled out some sort of light straight from his chest. It was a bright, pink light. He cried out in pain, and crumpled to the floor, curled up.

"Oh no! Cedric!" Sofia was the first to run to the sorcerer's side, "Get up! Please! Get up!!!"

"What have you done to him?!" Roland shouted, standing up.

"I have taken what makes him so precious to all of you." Maleficent stated, holding a small, heart-shaped energy in her hand. "And if you are wise, young Sofia, you will give me that Amulet. Or I will do the same to everyone in Enchantia. Until you and I are the only ones standing."

"Never!" Sofia said, glaring for once at someone. She was terrified of this woman, but she couldn't let that fear show. She had to stay strong, not just for herself, but for her family.

"Very well. Know that I had given you a chance for sanctuary. But you have foolishly declined, and now you shall suffer.  **Prepare, mortal fools, for the Heartless!!!** " Maleficent left in a fiery display of magic. The air held a tense, singed thickness to it. For a minute, no one said anything.

"Baileywick! I want the guards to surround the castle! No one is to get in or go out! Send some guards to the town as well!"

"Right away, Your Highness!"

"Miranda, take the kids to a safe place in the castle. I'm going to make sure that nothing will get to any of you." Roland took a careful look over the kids, and hugged all of them, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he saw any of them.

"Be careful, Roland." Miranda cautioned, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. The noble, brave king left with Baileywick, leaving the family to think of the most safe place they could.

"We should hide in our rooms!" Amber said, cowering in fear next to her twin and her mother.

"Why do we have to hide? We should fight back!" James said, pulling out his toy sword from its sheath.

"No, dad is right. We have to hide, but in a safe place." Sofia said, "Like Cedric's tower! We can hide in there, and there's lots of stuff we can use to protect ourselves! And we can find a way to heal Cedric!" She added, trying to help the magician up on his feet.

"But it's so far away Sofia!" Amber said, "Lets just stay here! Dad will know where we are, and we'll be safe!"

Miranda hugged Amber and James close to her. "I think Sofia is right. We should go to Cedric's tower. We'll be safest there." She stood up and helped Cedric to stand up. "We should hurry, Cedric doesn't look too good..."

The kids nodded, and hurried after their mother to the tower.


	2. Enter the Keyblade Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Donald, and Goofy are all looking forward to going to another planet, but a magical anomaly forces them to crash-land on a world they haven't been to before! There's no time for Sora to sort out his confusion as heartless are already here! Will he be able to help the people of this world?

Space was calm and peaceful. It always was, and it seemed like they were on a bit of a cruise every Sora headed to a new world. He wondered why the Heartless never really attacked them often while in transit, though he was glad. The Gummi Ship wasn't equipped for great interstellar battles. It was, however, able to fly really fast if they needed to escape. And it wasn't powered on their smiles anymore. He was glad to give his cheeks a break from the constant grinning, and he was sure that Donald, Goofy, Chip, and Dale were happy too. Chip and Dale were able to use the parts that Sora salvaged to make improvements to the ship, so now it wasn't as cramped either. Still tiny though, compared to most other things they could go in.

"Chip, how much longer 'till we get to the new world?" Sora asked, leaning back into his chair and stretching out.

"It'll take a while, even with the speed upgrade." Chip replied, keeping an eye on the console readings.

"How long though?" Sora asked persistently. Truth be told, he was so excited to get to this new world he was a bit eager...

"I don't know, Sora! We'll get there when we get there!" Chip snapped. He was in a foul mood considering Dale had fumbled around with the controls before they took off.

"I have an idea, why don't we all take a bit of a nap?" Jiminey Cricket spoke from his spot on the console, "We can put the ship on auto-pilot and all get some shut-eye."

"That's a great idea, Jiminey!" Goofy said, yawning and lounging back in his seat. He closed his eyes and was soon snoring.

Donald shook his head. "You guys can sleep, but I'm not going to. I'm just simply not tired."

"Yeah, me neither!" Sora agreed, "Each world has been so different from the last one we've been to... I just wonder what this one is gonna throw at us?"

"Hopefully it won't be throwing anything at us." Donald grumbled, "Except the King."

"Right! We have to keep searching for the King!" Sora stated, suddenly jumping out of his seat with energy. Just then, the ship suddenly shook violently, throwing the boy off of his feet. He landed on Goofy, who awoke with a start.

"Are we there yet?" Goofy asked sleepily, not at all minding that he was jolted out of his short nap so soon.

"I'm getting an anomaly on the ship's charts!" Chip said, dashing around to try to steer the ship properly, "It's huge!"

"C-Chip...?" Dale stuttered, tapping the other chipmunk's shoulder.

"Not now Dale! I have to- WOAH!!!" the small animal was launched off of the dashboard in another tremble. Donald scooped him up and put him back on the dashboard. The duck's eyes widened as he looked out the front of the ship.

"That's a really big wall of mist..." he said, looking worried.

"What is?" Sora asked trying to get to his feet. Another tremble rocked the ship and it started shaking. Sora was launched upside down onto his seat. Donald was also launched back onto his seat, though he was right-side up.

"The anomaly is pulling us in! I can't break free!" Chip shouted, his voice shaking along with the ship.

"Everyone hold on!" Dale said, gripping the dashboard and his fellow pilot with his life.

The rumbling continued as they were pulled into whatever had formed before them. There was a flash of purple light, and the ship shook more violently. For a second it was incredibly hot. In an instant, they stopped very suddenly and everyone was launched to the front of the ship. It was silent for a long while. Sora tried to stand up to the best of his ability. His body ached all over, though it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Everyone okay...?" Sora muttered.

There was a jumbled mix of voices but everyone was fine. Just a bit sore from whatever just happened.

"Chip, Dale, think you can get us a reading of what happened?" Jiminey Cricket asked, appearing on the top of Sora's head.

"I would _love_ to, but the power is out completely!" Chip exclaimed. "This day couldn't get any worse for me..." He was scowling as he scampered across the dashboard.

"Lets see if we can't get outside." Sora suggested, climbing up the steep slope of the floor and making it to the rear. After nearly ripping the sliding doors apart, the group was greeted with sunlight and blue skies. Tumbling out, the crew were shocked to see how peaceful-looking the place was. Greenery everywhere, and the air was sweet.

"Oh no!!!" Dale exclaimed, "The ship..."

The group looked around to see what he was trying to say. They were all shocked to see the thing all crumpled up and nearly unrecognizable.

"I take back what I said earlier..." Chip said, planting his face in his paw.

"Do you think you could fix it?" Sora asked, looking a bit worried and hopeful all at the same time. The boy, despite his earlier annoyance, was genuinely concerned for everyone.

"We can... But it will take a looooong time without proper parts." Chip said, "Why don't you go see if there's a town nearby that sells Gummi parts?"

Sora nodded and saluted, "Right! We're on it! C'mon guys! Hurry up!" He dashed off, Donald and Goofy trailing behind the energetic kid.

Heading through the forest, it wasn't too long until they heard what sounded like screaming. There was a sort of red glow off in the distance, and the closer that Sora and the others got, the warmer it got. They hurried as fast as they could, and when they reached the source of the noise and light, they were shocked to see Heartless here as well. Most of them were Red Nocturnes and Shadows. They were terrorizing the people in the village! Sora decided to fight first and ask questions later. He felt the familiar hilt of his weapon appear around his fingers as he dashed into the fray. It took a while, and Sora was pretty scratched up by the end of the fight, but with the help of his teammates, Sora drove back the Heartless and stopped the fires.

Two girls approached them. Both were dark haired, but one was dark skinned and had a red dress, and the other was pale skinned and had a blue dress.

"Thank you so much!" the girl in the blue dress stated.

"We thought that Dunwiddie was done _for!_ " the dark skinned girl stated, looking scared.

"It was nothing..." Sora said sheepishly, "Just another day for us!" He added, bringing Donald and Goofy in closer and grinning widely.

"Ah-hyup!" Goofy chuckled while grinning.

"Woah! A talking, two-legged dog!" The girl in the blue dress looked shocked to see Goofy in front of her.

"Of course he can talk!" Donald stated, sounding a little offended by their innocent comment.

" _And_ a talking duck?!" the girl in red said, her jaw dropping.

"Yeah, this is Goofy and Donald. I'm Sora!" the boy introduced themselves to the two in front of them.

"I'm Jade, and this is Ruby." the girl in blue spoke, introducing her friend.

"Hey! If you guys fought off those nasty bug-things, maybe you could help us get to Sofia!" Ruby said.

"Sofia's our friend! She lives in the castle, and we're really worried about her!" Jade continued.

"You have to help us get to her!" Ruby pleaded.

Sora looked between the two girls and sighed, knowing that he really didn't have a choice. "Okay. But you have to promise to stick close to us, and hide when the Heartless show up, okay?"

The two girls nodded vigorously, and stuck to Sora's side like glue. With them by his side, Sora made his way up to the castle of Enchantia.


	3. Castle Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the royal family waits for their King to come and tell them some good news, Sofia cures Cedric of his sudden lack of energy. The King meanwhile tries his hardest to fend off the threat of the Heartless. When it seems like all hope is lost, a strange boy and his even stranger companions come to his aid!

Sofia was dashing around Cedric's room, trying to find all the books and scrolls she could possibly find that could help in this situation. Her tiny feet echoed as they tapped against the unusual silence of the family. The sorcerer himself was lying on his bed, looking pale and exhausted, while the royal family watched Sofia with concerned looks.

" _'_ _Guide to Transmuting'_ , _'_ _Spellcasting 101'_ , ah!  _'_ _Potion Making for Busy Peasants'_!" Sofia talked to herself as she dashed about. Cedric gave a tired, questioning look to the princess, but she didn't take any notice. She was too busy dashing about the small work-space, flipping through the book as she went about collecting materials.

"Sophia, what on  _are_ you doing?" Amber asked.

"That witch did something to Cedric. But it doesn't look like a spell that's in the books. Maybe a bit of a pick-me-up potion will help Cedric!" Sophia said, still dashing about. The family said nothing, but only looked at each other as Sofia continued to dash around.

Cedric didn't understand why Sofia wanted to help him so badly. Though, he guessed he should be grateful. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, as they always say. He would have said something to stop Sofia but whatever the witch did drained him completely of energy and effort to do anything but lie down. He felt a pit in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was the guilt of his previous deeds or something else. He started to contemplate his situation, staring at the ceiling. It was a unique one, as he had never felt so drained of energy in his life. He could hardly lift his arm without passing out. What kind of spell did that witch end up casting on him?

"Here Cedric!" Sofia said after a moment, "This should help you get you back on your feet!" She handed him a bowl of herbs in some distilled water. Cedric looked at it for a moment before confirming that everything was in order. With some assistance, he was able to sit upright and drink the potion. Though it didn't do much for the empty feeling in his chest, energy and warmth spread through him quickly.

"Thank you, Princess Sofia." Cedric said, giving a tired look, "It'll be a little while before I can actually _do_ anything..."

"I'm just glad to see you're okay!" Sofia said, giving him a hug.

"I hope your father is doing alright..." the Queen said, looking out the window of the tower with a worried look.

"He'll be fine! He'll fend off those Heartless and everything will be okay again!" James said, absolutely determined that this was the only truth. Their mother only looked on with a solemn expression, holding the frightful Amber close to her. Sofia sat near Cedric, looking to the painting on his wall that displayed his mother and father.

"If only they were here right now..." Sofia said, "Maybe they could lend a helping wand."

The picture only stared back at the little princess, a stern expression on their faces.

* * *

"Sire! There's too many of them! You have to get back inside the castle!"

"I won't let them get to my family! Even if it's the last thing I'll do!"

The battle against the Heartless was fierce. Roland was swamped on many sides by many Heartless. These black creatures had popped out of nowhere. They had already lost the front gate and though he was strong and agile, the Heartless were better. He could hardly keep up with their tactics. Sometimes it was random and other times it was more organized and calculated. But no matter how much he cut their numbers down, there always seemed to be more. That didn't scare him. What scared him was what happened when they did cut down one of his own men. He watched as one of the soldiers _became_ one of them. He knew he couldn't let himself be beaten or it would be the final day his kingdom stood.

He was being pushed back by many of the ground Heartless that swarmed like shadows, away from his men and towards the swarm that was behind him. As soon as he stepped where they wanted him to, all he could see were shadows. He lashed out blindly, panicking for a minute. He didn't feel the blade slice into anything and feared the worst had come to pass. He felt helpless. They must have used a blinding spell on him. How could he help his family if he couldn't see? All seemed lost.

Until there was a different sound from the battle that came to his ears. There was the sounds of spells being cast into the air. Was that Cedric...? No, that voice didn't sound like Cedric. Suddenly the blindness was lifted from his eyes, and he looked to see there were five new people that he could see. Two of them he recognized.

"Jade! Ruby! What are you two doing so far away from the town?!" Roland asked, looking worried.

"Dunwiddie was attacked by those... Those things!" Jade started to explain.

"We're here to see if Sofia's alright!" Ruby said.

"Sofia is fine, but you two should be at home. It's dangerous right now..." Roland said, assuring the girls.

"Maybe we can help?"

Roland looked up and saw three new people. Well, one new person, a walking duck, and a bipedal dog. He looked to Jade and Ruby.

"This is Sora! He's the one that fended the Heartless from Dunwiddie!" Ruby explained, introducing the king to the boy.

"And these are my partners, Donald and Goofy." Sora, the boy, stated pointing to the duck and dog.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness!" Goofy said, bowing.

"The dog can talk?" Roland stated, a bit confused.

"Of course we can talk!" Donald exclaimed, sounding highly offended.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry... Normally around Enchantia animals don't..." Roland shook his head and said, "... You said you could help with the invasion?"

"Yup! We'll take care of the Heartless! You get back to your family!" Sora said.

A wall of Heartless appeared, blocking the way back into the castle. The group dashed through and started hacking up the Heartless left and right. Sora hacked and slashed with his keyblade. It was a strange shape for a blade, shaped sort of like a heart at the hilt, and the blade itself was made of a purple crystal. Roland thought, on many occasions that it was going to break in his hands. Donald fought with magic, which didn't come as much surprise when the king saw it in action. Goofy fought with a shield. Strange, yet highly effective, especially when there was an attack to be deflected. Roland himself fought with a long sword. It proved very effective for fighting, cutting down many Heartless in one fell swoop.

They made their way through the front courtyard, through each wing, through each room, until there wasn't a Heartless left. Once the job was done, Roland sheathed his sword. Sora's keyblade vanished in balls of light.

"Thank you for your help." Roland said, "I need to go check up on my family. Could you escort Ruby and Jade home?"

"Your Highness, I don't think that we should split up so soon." Sora said, "At least let one of us go with you. Though we've cleared out the Heartless, that won't be the last of them."

Roland thought to himself, then nodded. "Alright... Donald and Goofy will escort Sofia's friends home. Follow me, Sora. There's one place that I know they'd be hiding at."

 


End file.
